Hit and Run
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Based on the Doctor in the Photo. What if Brennan did get hit by that car? What would happen afterwards? If anyone hates Booth for what he did and you're intent on revenge, this is for you. T for character death and cussing. Read and review!
1. The Event

**Me: Seeley Joseph Booth, you lying sonofabitch!**

**Booth: *defensive* What did I do?**

**Me: Oh, don't play that trick with me! You know exactly what you did!**

**Booth: No I don't, Ice! What did I do?**

**Me: You broke Brennan's heart! She poured her heart out to you, tells you she regrets not giving you two a shot and what do you do? You take her heart and squash it as if you were squashing a bug! You lied to her! You said that you love Hannah but you still love Brennan! And you will always love her; no matter what happens! That's what you did! Thankfully, I have some payback in mind…**

**Booth: IceGirl2772, what are you thinking?**

**Me: Didn't you read the summary, doofus?**

**Booth: What summary?**

**Me: Welcome to my story. Sorry for that little rant earlier. I needed to vent. I watched the new episode online and when I watched that bit, I wanted Booth to be real so I could either deck him or shoot him…not fatally, of course. We're nearly halfway through the season.**

**Booth: And it could be the last season of Bones ever.**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Booth: Kidding! *starts laughing like a mad man* You should have seen your face!**

**Me: Normally, I would try to kill you, but with this story, I think you will suffer enough.**

**Booth: *realises* Wait. Are you gonna write what I think you're gonna write?**

**Me: Depends on what you think I'm gonna write. Also, there'll be slight changes. Look out for those.**

**Booth: You're gonna write a story what you think will happen if I didn't get Bones out of the way in time and I watched her get hit by a car and the driver just drives off.**

**Me: Ding, ding, ding! Anyways, as usual, I own nothing. Enjoy. *runs off***

**Booth: ICEGIRL2772, GET BACK HERE AND YOUR DEATH SHALL BE SWIFT! *chases me*  


* * *

**Brennan's POV (well…sort of)

She knew she shouldn't be here at this time of night. She knew how dangerous the neighbourhood is. She KNEW of the risks that she is taking by doing this dangerous task. She knows what can happen to her. But there was something else that Dr Temperance Brennan knew. She knew that if she found herself in danger, her knight in shining FBI-standard-issue armor (as Angela would say) would come and save her like he always did.

And yet, she is out here in a dangerous part of town in the middle of the night in the heavy rain standing in the middle of the poorly-lit road. She glanced at the townhouse she was planning to visit. She found another lead in the latest murder case; the case she is taking close to her heart. Lauren is so much like her: single, no kids, over-the-top rational, so devoted into her work that she had no time for a personal life, denying advances made by the man she loves; you can see where I'm going. And that's not all. She LOOKS and SOUNDS like her. They could be identical twins!

But as she looked down at the soaked road she stood on, she noticed something strange on one of those devices that separate the sides of the road. **(AN: I have no idea what they are called. If someone can tell me what they are called, I will greatly appreciate it.)** She noticed that it was cracked as if it was hit with great force…as if it was hit by a person who was run over by a car. Brennan bent down and traced the crack with her finger. She slowly realised the solution to the equation. She played a scenario in her head and compared the scenario to the injuries Lauren sustained in her murder. It's the classic injuries someone would sustain in man-vs-car.

Suddenly, she heard the very farmiliar sound of screeching tires as a vehicle made a tight turn. She looked up and saw a car approach her at a blazing speed. Brennan stood up as if to get off the road but as soon as she stood straight, her body was suddenly frozen. She wanted to run. She wanted to be back in her apartment and in her warm bed. No. She wanted to be back in the lab trying to solve Lauren's murder. But her mind was what brought her here. Her mind put her in this position. And now, her mind wasn't letting her escape certain death.

The driver made no attempt to stop. The car only gained more speed. Brennan could only assume that the driver behind the wheel is the person who murdered Lauren by running her over with the car and then burying her in a shallow grave in the park where she was found. Time seemed to slow down for this brillient scientist and (as unrational it sounded) memories flashed in her mind. Memories from the time before she was in the foster system, memorable times she shared with the squints, memories of her teaching Zack and her other 'squinterns' and memories she shared with Booth. And her memories with him included the night she rejected him on the front steps of the Hoover building.

When the memories stopped flashing in her mind, reality sunk in. She heard a farmiliar male voice screaming out to her before she was hit by the car controlled by Lauren's killer and she was lying on the road feeling nothing but pain, heartbreak and regrets surrounded by a pool of her own blood.  


* * *

**Me: Ah, revenge could taste so sweet.**

**Booth: ICEGIRL2772! Wait. You're ending the story here? That was only one page!**

**Me: And I haven't finished my revenge yet. I still have one more bit to add to the chapter.**

**Booth: And what would that bit be?**

**Me: Your POV on the event. How you will cry like a baby and yell to the skies, how you will-. I'm not saying anything else.**

**Booth: Why aren't you saying anything else?**

**Me: Because that would giveaway the end of this chapter.**

**Booth: Then why did you interrupt the story?**

**Me: So I can do this. *grabs a book and hits him with it***

**Booth: Ow, ow! Hey! Stop it! *takes book off me* You do realise you can be charged for assaulting a federal agent, right?**

**Me: I can't be charged with assaulting a federal agent because you only exist in a TV SHOW!**

**Booth: *confused* How is Bones a TV Show?**

**Me: 1. The Jeffersonian doesn't exist.**

**Booth: According to the screen shots, it looks real.**

**Me: That's the outside of the Smithsonian Institute!**

**Booth: Oh.**

**Me: And another thing, the show probably would have a very – and I mean VERY – low chance of existing if Kathy Reichs sat down and wrote those crime novels about the adventures of Doctor Temperance 'Tempe' Brennan.**

**Booth: OK, OK, I get your point!**

**Me: I knew you would. OK. Apologies for the interruption. I needed witnesses to do what I just did. *holds up 'KEEP READING!' sign*  


* * *

**Booth's POV (again, sort of)

Seeley Booth was mad. And I mean MAD; as mad as he could possibly get, if not madder. In his office at the Hoover building earlier that day, he found out that Hannah wasn't exactly a friend to his partner, his Bones. She secretly hated her; hated her with a passion. And when he returned to their apartment, she started talking about his Bones in a disrespectful way and whenever she mentioned her name, she spat out her name past her lips as if she was talking about the swine flu. She accused Brennan of stealing 'her man.' And the fight got so intense, he said he needed to leave to clear his head and let his anger out.

And that's how he ended up in his SUV heading towards the rough part of town where he, his Bones and the squints found the park which contained the tree which held Lauren's remains in its roots. He was origonally heading to the lab because he knew that Brennan would be there studying the skeleton. But when he pulled up to the front, he saw her climb into a cab and he immediately knew where she was going. She was going to talk to the parents of one of Lauren's patients.

He came to a stop a block away from the townhouse where his partner was headed. He then abandoned his SUV and walked silently in the heavy rain with his large hands deep in the pockets of his trench coat. His mind replayed the fight between himself and Hannah from the moment he returned home from work to the moment where he walked out the door claiming he needed to clear his head. Then, suddenly, his mind began to playback the night where Brennan rejected him on the front steps of the Hoover building. Then he realised something. He never told her he loved her. He left out that important detail and because of that night and the fact he is dating Hannah, the close relationship they had is nothing but a distant memory.

When he walked the corner and walked down the street near the townhouse, he saw a figure squating on the road examining something. He thought it was one of those loonies. But when the car turned the corner and sped towards the person, it was when she stood up that he realised who it was.

"BONES!" Booth screamed as he ran towards her.

But he wasn't fast enough. He stopped and watched in horror as he saw his partner get hit by the car and land on the pavement surrounded by her blood mixed with the puddle. He dug out his phone and took a photo of the number plate as the car drove past. He knew Angela would be able to analyse the photo and pull the registration number so he could trace the car to its owner. He definitely planned on pressing charges.

"_911. What's your emergency?_"

"I need an ambulance at Franklin Street in Woodland. A woman just got ran over by a car," Booth spoke into his phone as he raced to his partner.

"Booth," she gasped weakly.

She looked deathly pale. Booth concluded that was the result of the amount of blood she has lost in the almost 60 seconds since she became a victim of the classic hit-and-run. He looked down and saw that her entire body was covered in blood. Booth can't even figure out where the blood is origonating. He just pulled his fragile partner into a strong and tight, yet gentle and loose and loving embrace.

"You're gonna be fine, Bones. The ambulance is on its way. You're gonna be fine," Booth promised.

"I'm sorry, Booth," she whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, baby," Booth whispered back.

Brennan suddenly screamed in pain and tears streamed down her face. Booth couldn't stand seeing her so vunerable. He mentally asked himself where that fucking ambulance was. (Booth's words. Not mine.) But, deep down, he knew that by the time they actually arrived, it would be too late. They would only see him kneeling on the road in the bloody puddle cradling his partner's lifeless body close to his chest. That thought brought tears to his eyes.

"Lauren…was killed…by being hit by a car," Brennan told him.

Even though it wasn't visible in the rain, some of the tears that threatened to escape his eyes escaped successfully along with the sobs that were caught in his throat.

"Where's that fucking ambulance?" Booth cursed.

"They won't get here in time," Brennan rasped.

He immediately knew what she meant. He didn't want to believe it, but his worst nightmare is slowly becoming reality. He kept on shaking his head in denial as more tears and sobs escaped.

"What? No!" Booth exclaimed softly as he pressed his forehead to hers, allowing their tears to mix, "You're gonna be fine. You'll get to the hospital and you'll be fixed up."

"I'm sorry, Booth," she apologised again.

"No, Bones. I'm sorry. And I will show you how sorry I am. Please don't die on me. I love you!" Booth pleaded.

Brennan used whatever little strength she had left in her to reach up and let her cold fingertips brush against his cheek, "I love you too, Seeley Booth."

He sobbed once again before leaning down and kissing her fully on the lips. There were as cold as her skin. Both of them kept their eyes open so they could gaze into them with all their love. But as soon as Booth pulled away, she closed her eyes and let out her final breath. Her body became limp in Booth's arms as her head lolled to the side to rest against his arm and the hand that was on his cheek ran down his frame until it softly hit her leg.

That was when he finally lost control. His body shook with every sob that escaped his lips and the tears flowed from his chocolate brown eyes like a waterfall that flowed freely. He laid his partner's lifeless body on the black pavement. His hand brushed against her forehead to move the hair away from her face. He lent down and kissed her lifeless lips one last time before simply kneeling above her. He then clentched his feets, clentched his eyes shut and his whole body began shaking violently.

"No…no…NO!" Booth screamed as he whipped out his gun.

He shot crate boxes, garbage bins; any inanimate object that was in his sight. Heck, he even shot one of the streetlights! He then suddenly aimed his gun at his partner and…stopped. He couldn't shoot her. It didn't matter is she is already in heaven. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't WANT to bring himself to shoot the love of his life. He then looked up at the heavens and shouted loudly,

"I believed in you! I prayed to you! I confinded in you! I go to church! I go to confessions! I made up for my sins! And what do you do for me in return? You kill her! You kill the only woman I could truly love! You take away my happiness!"

After he finished his rant to the powers above, he fell to his knees sobbing more uncontrollably than he was when he felt his partner's body become limp in his arms. His head landed on her chest and he felt the blood that stained the lifeless shell that was his partner, his Bones.

"Oh Bones, I am so sorry. I am so sorry," Booth sobbed.

And he stayed that way until the rain stopped…which was also when he finally stopped crying because his throat was burning and his eyes were raw. He picked up her body once more and walked the block to his SUV. Once he got there, he opened the back door and laid his partner's body on the back seat. He didn't care if her blood soaked the leather seats. Seeley Booth just wanted Temperance Brennan to be taken care of. After he started the ignition, he turned around and glanced at his lifeless partner that lied on the back seat. Her head was facing the driver's seat so he could gaze at her beautiful and bloodstained features.

"I will find your murderer. I will avenge you. I will bring you justice, Bones, even if I try until I breathe my last breath," Booth vowed before he drove towards the lab.

But that task wasn't easy. Because tears began leaking from his already raw pain-filled eyes. Oh! You know that ambluance Booth called for? It never showed up.  


* * *

**Booth: Have you finished your revenge yet?**

**Me: Not yet. I still have a few chapters to go. But, if you behave, I will grant you one wish within the story.**

**Booth: Everyone will probably figure it out.**

**Me: Good point.**

**Booth: Hey, how come the ambulance never showed up to the scene?**

**Me: It got diverted. There was a 6-car pile up on the highway. Everyone was injured. They needed all the ambulances possibly to the scene and that ambulance you called for was one of the closest. You get the idea.**

**Booth: I hate it.**

**Me: Hey. You're gonna hate next chapter more.**

**Booth: Why?**

**Me: You have to tell the squints.**

**Booth: How is that bad?**

**Me: I wasn't finished yet. You also have to tell Max and Russ.**

**Booth: You're right. I'm gonna hate the next chapter. But not as much as this one.**

**Me: Just wait till you find out who did it. I'm not saying who. It'll ruin the story.**

**Booth: Please ruin the story.**

**Me: NO!**

**Booth: OK, OK. You do whatever you wish with the story.**

**Me: OK. Time to go so everyone can review.**

**Booth: No flames otherwise you'll have to deal with me! *notices my look* Hey! I may not like this story. But I like you.**

**Me and Booth: See ya!**


	2. Telling the Squints

**Me: *sing-song* Uh-oh, spaghetti-oh.**

**Booth: *nervous* What?**

**Me: I told you last chapter what you have to do this chapter.**

**Booth: Uh-oh.**

**Me: Yep. You have to tell the squints, Max and Russ.**

**Booth: I'm toast.**

**Me: Why would you be toast?**

**Booth: I couldn't save her. *feels tears and sobs coming on* Give me two minutes. *runs off***

**Me: *sighs* Oh well. Anyways, welcome to my story. As usual, I own nothing related to Bones. It belongs to Fox.**

**Me: ENJOY!**

**Booth: Don't enjoy!**

Me: Seeley Joseph Booth, if you say that one more time, I will not grant your wish at the end of the story.

**Booth: Ice, everyone probably already knows what it is.**

**Me: True. But still, there's no reason why we can't act all mysterious.**

**Booth: *thinks about it for a minute* Good point.**

**Me: Hey, weren't you sobbing hysterically two minutes ago?**

**Booth: *remembers* Oh yeah. *runs out of the room sobbing hysterically***

**Me: What a wuss. But then again, I did kill his partner a chapter ago so, it's perfectly understandable.**

**Booth: *still sobbing* YA THINK?  
**

**Me: OK, OK! I just said it's perfectly understandable! And that's all he's gonna get out of me. Anyways, why are you reading this instead of the story. *holds up 'READ!' sign*  


* * *

**As soon as Booth pulled out to the front of the Jeffersonian Institute, he knew that he would have to call everyone and tell them of Brennan's untimely fate, especially Max and Russ. With a sigh, he pulled out his phone and called Cam first. He needs her to do the autopsy after all.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Cam," Booth greeted.

"_Seeley? Do you have any idea what time it is right now?_"

He glanced at the digital clock. 2:30 He knew that he shouldn't be calling at this time of the morning. But he knew he had a good reason, no matter how terrible the tragedy is.

"I know it's early in the morning, but I need you to come to the lab," Booth started.

"_Are you OK, Seeley? You sound as if you've been crying._"

"It's Bones. She went out to Woodland to follow this lead she discovered in the murder case. But as she looked at something on the road, a car drove around the corner. She got ran over," Booth explained.

"_What hospital is she at?_"

"She's dead, Cam," Booth announced.

"_Oh my God._"

"I need you to come to the lab so you can take care of her," Booth said.

"_I'll be there in 20 minutes. Do you want me to call the others?_"

"Nah. I'll do it," Booth responded.

"_Are you inside the lab?_"

"No. I'm in the car. Bones' body is on the back seat," Booth answered.

"_Good. Stay there until I get there. When I've arrived, I'll go inside and get the gurney._"

"Thanks, Cam. I owe you one," Booth stated.

"_No you don't, Seeley. Dr Brennan might have been my collegue but she was also my friend. It's the least I can do._"

They then disconnected the call and Booth went on to make another call.

"_Booth, what is it? Do we have a case?_"

"No, Ange," Booth sighed.

"_Then, why did you call us at 2:35 in the morning?_"

"It's about Bones," Booth started.

"_Oh my God. What happened to her?_"

"She went out to Woodland to investigate a lead and she got ran over," Booth continued.

"_What hospital is she at? Jack and I will be over as soon as we can._"

"Ange, Bones died," Booth finished.

"_No…NO! You're lying!_"

"_Baby, what's the matter?_"

"_Bren's dead!_"

"_Hey, Booth. It's Hodgins. Where are you?_"

"I'm outside the lab. Cam's on her way. Bones was the victim of a hit-and-run and I managed to get some photos of the number plate. I need the registration number," Booth explained.

"_Booth, Angie's pregnant. Do you really expect her to come in suffering from insomnia?_"

"_Jack, I don't care. My best friend has been murdered. I want to get my revenge on that sonofabitch!_"

"Hey, Hodgins, when I hang up, I'm gonna call Sweets, Max and Russ. Can you call the squinterns?" Booth requested.

"_Anything to help. Like Angie said, we wanna catch this sonofabitch. We'll be at the lab soon._"

"Thanks, man. I owe you guys one," Booth replied.

He couldn't help but glance at his partner who lied dead in the backseat. He then called Sweets.

"_Agent Booth, it's 2:40 in the morning. Whatever you have to say can wait till our session with Dr Brennan this afternoon._"

"Yeah, about that," Booth started.

"_Agent Booth, if you want to cancel our session, it can wait until I'm in business hours._"

"Sweets, the session was cancelled when Bones got ran over," Booth spat.

"_Dr Brennan got hit by a car? What was she doing out at this time of night?_"

"She was out at Woodland investigating a lead she found in our latest case when a car sped around the corner. As soon as she was hit, the driver drove off. Didn't even bother to slow down," Booth explained.

"_So she was the victim of the classic hit-and-run. What hospital is she at?_"

"Sweets, Bones is dead," Booth announced.

"_Oh my God. Are you OK?_"

"What do you think, Sweets?" Booth responded dryly.

"_Would you like me to come in?_"

"No. I just rang to tell you," Booth confessed.

"_I'm not cancelling our session. Losing a partner the way you did can be traumatising._"

"She wasn't just my partner, Sweets! She was my best friend! She was the love of my life!" Booth screamed.

"_I thought Hannah was the love of your life._"

"No. I tried to move on after Bones turned me down. But I couldn't. Hannah was just the rebound girl," Booth sighed.

"_I don't think she would appreciate that when she finds out._"

"I don't think I can go home tonight, Sweets. I can't stand leaving her," Booth said as he tried to stop even more tears and sobs from escaping.

"_Alright. Thank you for letting me know. I will see you at our session this afternoon._"

Booth disconnected that call and then went on to another number in his speed dial: Max Keenan. He never took his eyes off of his partner for a second.

"_Max Brennan speaking._"

"Hey, Max. It's Booth," Booth spoke into the phone.

"_Booth, do you have any idea what time it is? I'm an old man. I need sleep, you know._"

"Max, I broke my promise," Booth confessed.

"_What promise?_"

"To protect your daughter," Booth clarified.

"_What happened to her?_"

"She went out to Woodland to investigate a lead in the case. But a car sped around the corner and…she became a victim of a hit-and-run," Booth explained.

"_Is she OK?_"

"She's dead, Max. She died in my arms. I couldn't stop the bleeding because since her entire body was covered in blood, I didn't know where the blood was orgonating," Booth told him.

"_Where is she now?_"

"She's in the backseat of my car. I'm waiting for everyone to come to the lab. Cam's doing the autopsy and Angela's gonna pull the registration plate from the photos I took," Booth answered.

"_Alright. I'll call Russ for you. Make sure Cam takes good care of my baby girl._'

"I will," Booth vowed before he saw two cars approaching, "Max, I have to go. The squints have arrived."

"_I'll swing by the lab tomorrow. We can talk about funeral arrangements then._"

"See you then," Booth said before disconnecting the call.

He got out of his car and met Cam, Angela and Hodgins halfway. He immediately pulled the crying Angela into his embrace. Hodgins just stood there with a sad look on his face. He looked like he's been crying. Cam raced inside to get a gourney.

"Can we see her?" Angela sobbed.

Booth said nothing about the request. He silently nodded and guided his partner's pregnant best friend to his car and opened the back door. He pulled her out and held her bridal style for everyone to see.

"Dr Brennan!" Hodgins gasped.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry. This shouldn't have happened to you," Angela whispered.

"Ange, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I couldn't save her. I couldn't stop the bleeding," Booth confessed.

"Booth, there was nothing you could've done. I mean, look at her! She's covered in blood. There was no way to know where the blood origonated," Hodgins told him.

"I've got the gourney. Oh my God!" Cam inhaled sharply when she saw her collegue/friend in Booth's arms, "I knew that she would be bad, but I didn't think she'd be like this. Are you sure she got ran over?"

"I saw it, Cam," Booth retorted, "Max wants me to make sure you take good care of her."

"Normally, I don't have an audience for autopsies, but I guess there's a first time for everything," Cam shrugged.

Booth glanced at Brennan in his arms before he laid her on the gourney. He bent down and kissed her cheeks, her forehead and then her lips. When he was done, Cam zipped up the body bag and pushed her inside with some help from Hodgins. Only Booth and Angela remained.

"Did you call the Squinterns?" Booth asked.

"They're on their way. They also want to be present for the autopsy. They think it'll be a good learning experience for them, but they also want to see their mentor one last time," Angela explained, "Did you call Max and Russ?"

"I called Max. He said he'd call Russ for me," Booth answered.

"Don't blame yourself, Booth. Hodgins was right. There was nothing you could have done," Angela told him as she rested a hand on his shoulder, "Can I have the memory card for your phone?"

Booth silently gave her the memory card and Angela went inside. He glanced at the bloodstained seat in the car. He knew he'd need new seat covers. There was no way he could get the blood out. With a sigh, he closed the door, locked his car, and went inside.  


* * *

**Me: Hey! This is the same amount of pages as the first chapter.**

**Booth: *sarcastically* Whoopie-di-do.**

**Me: Alright, sour puss. I have a question for you guys. You know how Kate was killed by Ari in the season 2 finally of NCIS and in the two-part season 3 premiere, they have Ducky, Abby, McGee, Tony and Gibbs see different versions of Kate? Should I have that happen with them?**

**Booth: It'll be interesting to see what kind of vision Sweets will have of Bones?**

**Me: I think I'll give him McGee's version. *raises eyebrows suggestively***

**Booth: OH NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE SAVING THAT FOR ME!**

**Me: Nope. If they decide that I should do it, you're having Gibbs' version.**

**Booth: HEY! *calms down* Are you gonna include the squinterns?**

**Me: Yeah. I might even include Zack.**

**Booth: You're gonna have me let him out so he can go to Bones' funeral, aren't you?**

**Me: You know me too well.**

**Booth: Well, we have to go now. Ice does have another Bones story to work on.**

**Me: And my stories in other archives. Want more? You know the drill.**

**Booth: For those who have forgotten the drill, the drill is review, add the author or story to your favourites or alerts.**

**Me: You don't have to do them all if you don't want to. Booth is just being over the top as usual.**

**Booth: I'M NOT ALWAYS OVER THE TOP!**

**Me: Yeah. You keep telling yourself that.**

**Booth: *grumbling* Shut up.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah.**

**Me and Booth: BYE!**


	3. I Don't Know

**Me: *laughs evilly* And so it begins.**

**Booth: *nervous* What's happening this chapter?**

**Me: Cam starts the autopsy and…well, I think I'll let the chapter explain it.**

**Booth: O…K. One question before we start though. Why do you always waste a page on an author's note?**

**Me: Because it's fun to do.**

**Booth: It's also annoying.**

**Me: Not really. *cheeky grin***

**Booth: You're enjoying this, aren't you?**

**Me: I'm enjoying a lot of things.**

**Booth: *laughs* You can say that again. You're gonna do that NCIS thing, right?**

**Me: *sarcastically* No shit, Sherlock.**

**Booth: Have you been watching Sherlock Holmes?**

**Me: No! A lot of people say it. And I don't watch Sherlock Holmes!**

**Booth: OK. It was just a question! Shesh! *I go to say something* Do you want to die in your upcoming Thunderbirds story?**

**Me: Have you been going through my story book again?**

**Booth: *defensive* I need some way to entertain myself!**

**Me: Dude, you can go off and screw Brennan if you want!  
**

**Booth: I shall be back. *runs off***

**Me: I wish they were like that in the show. Booth shouldn't be with Hannah and they shouldn't be beating around the bush. THEY SHOULD BE SCREWING EACH OTHER! Anyways, unfortunately, as usual, I do not own anything related to Bones which belongs to FOX. If I owned it, like I said, Booth and Brennan would be SCREWING EACH OTHER AND NOT BEATING AROUND THE BUSH OR DATING OTHER PEOPLE! Enjoy.  


* * *

**"Are you sure you want to be here for this, Seeley?" Cam asked as she prepared for the autopsy.

"Camille, almost an hour ago, I saw my partner become a victim of a hit-and-run and I held her in my arms as she died. I think I can handle seeing her get cut up," Booth responded.

"OK. If you need to run out, feel free," Cam told him.

"Alright. Go," Booth instructed.

Cam then began to cut the Y-shape on Brennan's torso. Booth couldn't help but feel sick in the stomach as he saw his partner get cut up like all the other dead people. He was hoping that she would come back to life like Hank Rilley did. But he had a toxin in his system which allowed him to mimic death. His Bones didn't have tetrodetoxin running through her blood stream.

"Wow. Angela's right, Booth. You shouldn't be blaming yourself for Dr Brennan's death. All of her vital organs have been impaled by her bones. There was no way she could've survived," Cam informed him.

"Even if she got to the hospital in time?" Booth squeaked.

"There was no way she could have survived," Cam repeated as she pulled out Brennan's lungs which were empaled by her ribs.

Booth thought he was going to vomit at the sight. In the end, he couldn't stand the sight of his partner getting disected like the murder victims they work with. Surpressing the vomit in his mouth, he ran out of the autopsy room and headed to another room before vomiting in the trash can there. Angela approached him and rubbed a hand on his back as he heaved the contents of his stomach in the trash can. When he was done, he looked up and saw Angela standing there with a moist towelette and a couple of breathmints. He took them with relief. He wiped his mouth first before putting a breathmint into his mouth and closing his eyes at the strong taste. When he opened his eyes, he realised where he was. He felt tears sting his eyes. This is Brennan's office. Well, it won't be anymore when Cam finds a new forensic anthropologist to replace her since she is now deceased.

"How are you holding up, Ange?" Booth asked her.

"I've been crying my eyes out. I haven't started processing those photos yet," Angela confessed.

"It's alright, Angela. I didn't expect you to start working on them right away. After all, Bones was your best friend. You have a right to grieve," Booth told her.

"Hodgins and I had a talk about our baby's godparents. Bren was origonally going to be godmother but then, well, you know what happened to her. But we're gonna make her honourary godmother. Cam is going to be the godmother and we want you to be the godfather," Angela announced, "I know now isn't the right time to tell you."

"It's OK, Ange. I'm honoured," Booth assured her.

"I'll give you a minute alone," Angela said before picking up the trashcan and walking out.

Booth looked at the setting of his partner's office in front of him. It looked as if she never left. Completed and uncompleted paperwork was sprawled all over her desk in a messy fashion. He assumed the paperwork's for Lauren's murder case. Her computer was still on. Curiousity got the best of Booth as he moved the mouse to deactivate the screensaver. An opened Word Document appeared on the screen. He slowly read each word on the page. He could have sworn he heard Brennan's voice reading out every word.

'_It was when that Kathy looked back on her relationship with Andy that she realised the changes. Before they went their separate ways, their relationship was open, warm and deep. But since they returned and Andy announced his affections for someone else, their relationship was cold, static and virtually non-existant. It was then that she realised how much she despised the new Andy and wished for the old Andy to return so their relationship can return to the way it was before. What happened to the nights where they would have take-out together? What happened to the nights in the bar? What happened to those little moments they shared outside of work? Since Haley came into the picture, those moments, their relationship, became nothing but a distant memory. Andy had someone to go home to, he had someone to spend the rest of his life with, he had someone to grow old with him; he had Haley. Kathy had no one to go home to, no one to spend the rest of her life with, no one to grow old with her; that is what she regrets. It was then one of her most hidden fears finally came to light; she feared that she would die alone._'

Booth suddenly realised what this document was. This document is her new book. Like all her other books, this book is based on personal experiences she went through since she started working with Booth. It was then everything suddenly hit home. His partner was right. Those moments they spent together eating Thai Food, at the diner or the bar after they finish a case, those moments where they spend time at each other's apartments; all of those disappeared when they returned from their respected trips. And their relationship: it went from professional and personal to…well, just professional.

He saw a file on her desk that wasn't related to their latest murder case; the case where she died in a hit-and-run when she finally solved it. In the end, curiousity got the best of him and he opened the file. This file contained numerous newspaper clippings of herself, her and Booth together and of the forensic lab in the Jeffersonian Institute. He held up a particular article of them. They were sitting on one of the benches onlooking the Washington Monument with foam cups filled with coffee in their hands and they are looking at each other with big smiles. This was taken after they finally solved the Gormagon case 3 years ago. It ended up on the front page of _The Washington Post_ and _The Washington Times_. It scored major publicity for both the FBI and the Jeffersonian.

Suddenly, he noticed another file entitled _Momentos From Cases_. That caught Booth by surprise. Since when did his Bones use the word 'momento'? But it didn't bother him now. He went to open the file but as soon as he picked it up, something fell onto her desk. He recognised her writing with the words _For Booth_. Since it was addressed to hm and he saw no harm in it, he unfolded the paper and began reading. As soon as he read the first few sentences, he realised that she wrote this when she and Hodgins were buried in that car by the Gravedigger. Again, he imagined that she was reading this letter to him.

'_Dear Booth,_

_If you are reading this, Hodgins and I are dead. I knew that the odds of surviving were next to nothing. When we woke up, we had about 8 hours of air left, Hodgins was severely injured from when he got run over by the Gravedigger and every effort we made only gave us minutes, not hours. I know you and the others tried your best. Hodgins and I never gave up on you. He said that I had faith, despite the fact that I don't believe in faith._

_I know you're probably wondering why out of all the people in my life, I chose to write my goodbye letter to you. Here are my reasons why:_

_I didn't choose Cam because, even though she is my boss and is a friend of mine, we weren't exactly that close.  
__I didn't choose Zack because I feared that I would change his mind in continuing his career as a forensic anthropologist. Zack is an intelligent young man who has great potentional.  
__I didn't choose Russ because I feared that after all the pain I caused him after our parents left, that he wouldn't care about me anymore. After all, it was because he abandoned me that I ended up in the foster system.  
__Obviously, my father was out of the question and you know why that is.  
__I didn't choose Angela because I did not want to cause her more pain. She would suffer enough pain when she reads Hodgins' goodbye letter to her. I love her, but I do not want her to suffer more than necessary._

_The reaon I addressed this to you, Booth, is because you are the one who changed me. You taught me everything you know about the outside world, you broke through the walls I have put up over the years, you helped me become who I am today and there is one more reason: I love you. I only realised this just as I entered the final few moments of my life. I loved you when I first laid eyes on you three years ago, I loved you when I thought that love was just a chemical reaction in the brain; I loved you when we started to truly bond._

_And now I leave you with my heart, my soul and a promise that we will be reunited in the afterlife as you would say. Goodbye, my love._

_Your Bones._'

"Oh Bones. I am so sorry," Booth whispered as he finally let the tears flow free.

He started sobbing again and he rested his head against his folded arms on her desk. His frame shook with every sob he let past his lips. As Cam continued her autopsy on Brennan, she watched Booth as he let even more of his emotions run wild. She feared that he will never get over his beloved partner. She looked down at Brennan's cut-up form.

"You broke his heart, Dr Brennan. He really loves you," Cam spoke to the corpse before resuming the autopsy.

When Booth did stop crying, he checked the time on his phone. 3:10am He sighed. He knew that this was going to be a long and sleepless night. He would not rest until the person who ran Brennan over and left her to die in his arms was caught and brought to justice. He promised her that he would advenge her. When he looked up, he thought there was a possibility that his brain tumor from two years ago was beginning to come back. He saw Bones standing in front of him covered in blood, exactly the same way from when she died in his loving embrace.

"Bones?" Booth breathed.

"Why me, Booth?" Brennan whispered.

"Huh?" Booth whispered.

"Why me, Booth? Why did I have to get run over? Why did it have to happen to me? Why did I have to die instead of you?" Brennan demanded.

"I don't know," Booth confessed.

"I know why. Because YOU let me die. You couldn't stop the car from hitting me. You couldn't stop the bleeding. All you did was held me as I died. You didn't try to save me. All of this is your fault!" Brennan sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Bones," Booth said.

"If you were sorry, I wouldn't be dead. If you actually cared about me, I would still be alive!' Brennan screamed.

"I didn't know how!" Booth exclaimed as he stood up.

"Either you didn't know how or you knew how and you wanted me to die so you could have a happy life with Hannah! Why did you make me suffer?" Brennan cried.

"BONES, I'M SORRY!" Booth shouted as he lifted his head from Brennan's desk.

"Booth? Are you OK, man?" Hodgins asked as he walked in.

"I'm fine," Booth replied quietly.

"You saw her," Hodgins said knowingly.

"I cried myself to sleep. In my dream, I was checking the time and I looked up to see her there. She was wearing the same clothes and was covered in blood. She blames me for her death," Booth explained, "You know, maybe she's right. If I actually cared about her, she'd still be alive."

"Booth, it's not your fault. Her injuries were severe. A knick of her thigh bone punctured the femeral artery and her lungs and hearts were punctured by her chest bones. Even if the ambulance arrived, she would have died either way. Nobody's to blame, especially you, Booth," Hodgins told him.

"But I could've tried," Booth retorted.

"But you were there for her; you held her as she died. And that will scar you for the rest of your life. Isn't that enough?" Hodgins threw back, "She loved you, you know? She really loved you. She's always known. She felt guilty for rejecting you that night at the Hoover. But then when we all came back from our trips and you started dating Hannah, she was heartbroken, man. But she continued to love someone she couldn't have. And I know that you will continue to love Dr Brennan even though you can't have her."

With those words said, Hodgins gave Booth a comforting squeeze on the shoulder and walked off, obviously to be by his pregnant wife's side as she delt with her best friend's sudden death. After all, Brennan was loved by everyone here. She will be greatly missed.

"God, please accept Bones into your kingdom and make sure that she is herself and is always happy. And please help me find whoever did this to her. I promised her I would. Amen," Booth prayed.

It was then he noticed a framed photograph on her desk. This photo included Booth, Brennan, Sweets, Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Daisy. This was taken during a little party they had the night before Booth went to Afghanistan, Brennan and Daisy went to Maluku and Angela and Hodgins went to Paris. It was the last time they truly spent time with each other before they went into the static relationship they found themselves in.

He laid down on the couch and let his mind project images of their time together like a home movie. These memories are all he will have of his Bones. And that only caused his heart to break even more.

After a little while, his eyelids grew heavy and he succumbed to the need of sleep.  


* * *

**Me: And so the visions begin.**

**Booth: Who will you be doing next chapter?**

**Me: I'm not saying.**

**Booth: When are we gonna find out who the murderer is and whether I will charge him or her?**

**Me: In a couple of chapters or so. I decided I'm not going to do the squinterns because that would make the story too long and I don't wanna bore you to death. But I'll still do Zack. I promised that I would do Zack. And, dude, you probably will charge the person with murder. In Washington, a hit-and-run is classified as a felony. You're an FBI Agent! You should know this!**

**Booth: You have a point there?**

**Me: Don't I always? *grins cheekily***

**Booth: Don't push your luck, kiddo.**

**Me: You're so lucky I've grown accustomed to every character I have worked with in my almost 3 years of being a fanfiction writer because if I hadn't, you'd be on the ground clutching your family jewels.**

**Booth: You don't scare me that much.**

**Me: I can write a story where you die and Brennan is left mourning you forever.**

**Booth: There's a lot of stories like that on here!  
**

**Me: No reason why I can't join the club. **

**Booth: *fumes***

**Me: Whoa there, tiger.**

**Booth: Was that necessary?**

**Me: Yes it was. Now, we have to go now. We have business to take care of concerning our other stories. Want more? You know the drill.**

**Me and Booth: BYE!**


	4. Do You Blame Booth?

**Me: *hums random tune***

**Booth: What's with you?**

**Me: I'm being a kid. Deal with it. *continues humming***

**Booth: I think you're enjoying this a little too much, Ice.**

**Me: You just figured that out now?**

**Booth: What's happening this chapter?**

**Me: Hodgins is having his vision of Brennan.**

**Booth: Can you please NOT give Sweets the vision McGee has of Kate?**

**Me: But it'll be funny.**

**Booth: What are you gonna give Hodgins?**

**Me: Tony's vision. You know, the **_**'I just died and you're having a sexual fantasy about me?'**_

**Booth: You should really give that to Zack.**

**Me: Yeah. I think I should.**

**Booth: It'll really make Brennan OOC.**

**Me: This, of course, will be interesting, as usual.**

**Booth: When it's you, how can it not be interesting?**

**Me: I can think of a few ways it could be lame…**

**Booth: Anyways, do you thing, squint.**

**Me: I'm not a squint! Anyways, as usual, I own nothing. Happy?**

**Booth: Estatic.**

**Me and Booth: ENJOY!  


* * *

**After comforting Booth, Hodgins walked back into his own area. Before beginning the autopsy, Cam gave Hodgins Brennan's clothing for him to examine for particulates. Hodgins is an entomologist and a mineraoligist. Throughout his career, he has seen pretty disgusting things. However, his boss' blood-stained clothing made him want to grab a trashcan and puke. They deal with death everyday; including some of the people who worked in different areas of the institute. He didn't exactly understand why Brennan's death is hitting him so hard.

Let's do a checklist, shall we?  
Hodgins and Brennan are friends: check.  
Hodgins respects Brennan: check.  
The squints and Booth are practically a second family for one another: check.  
Brennan was his wife's best friend: check.

Now he understands why her death is hitting him as hard as it is. Booth and the squints are like family despite the fact that they all had a family of their own.

Hodgins has Angela and the unborn baby.  
Sweets has Daisy (undetermined).  
Cam has Michelle.  
Booth has Parker and Hannah.  
Brennan has Max and Russ.  
Angela has Hodgins, the child and her father.

"Hello. What do we have here?" Hodgins asked himself as he removed a piece of evidence from his boss' bloody clothes.

"Obviously, it's something the car left behind when I got killed."

Hodgins looked up and saw Dr Brennan standing there in her ettire before she headed out to Woodland and got killed which was her clean clothing covered by her blue lab coat. The jaw of the entomologist dropped as far as it would go. He was seeing his friend standing there as if she never died; as if she was never hit by that car. But he knew that this is just a vision of the mind. Brennan did get hit by that car. Brennan did bleed to death in the arms of her true love.

"Yes. If I scan this, I can find out the make and model of the car. Plus when Angie scans Booth's photos and lifts the registration number, we can catch your killer," Hodgins realised.

"There's something else, Hodgins," Brennan announced which was responded too by Hodgins' confused glance, "Check my pants."

Even though he was still confused, he obeyed and saw what Brennan was talking about: there was a broken car decoration on the right pant leg near the crouch. The design is similar to one of those red Rudolph noses people stick on the front of their cars.

"This should narrow the search even more. Not by much, but at least it's something," Hodgins stated.

"Do you blame Booth for my death?" Brennan blurted.

That caught Hodgins by surprise. He wanted to blame Booth. After all, he held her as she died. But he knew that this wasn't Booth's fault. After all, when Cam started the autopsy, she did say that with the amount of injuries Brennan received from the car and the blood loss, she wouldn't have survived anyway.

"No. I want to, but I can't. It's not Booth's fault. There was no way you could've survived," Hodgins confessed.

"You're taking this personally," Brennan pointed out.

"You're my collegue, you're my friend, Booth, you, Angie and everyone else are my second family and my wife as practically your sister! You are the foundation of this entire team! And because you died, it's going to fall apart! We'll never solve murders like we used to! So, yeah! I'm taking this personally!" Hodgins screamed.

"You are an excellent scientist, Dr Hodgins. But, remember. We shouldn't let our personal feelings cloud our judgement. I made that mistake with Lauren's case and look what happened. Just treat me like any other murder victim; someone who won't be missed when she's gone," Brennan pleaded.

"But you're not just any other murder victim. You're our friend. Also, a lot of people are going to miss you: me, Angela, Cam, Sweets, the squinterns; and those are just a few people," Hodgins corrected.

"Booth will forget about me. He has Hannah," Brennan whispered.

"Booth saw you get run over, he took photos of the registration number as the car sped away, he tried to get help to you, he confessed his undying love for you, he held you as you died, he shot random objects in anger, he cried on you and he called us here so we can solve your murder. He is taking your death harder than all of us. He blames himself because he couldn't save you. Flings come and go. Sometimes, love comes and goes. The love between you and Booth is something that doesn't go easily. Everytime he said that he loved Hannah, he wasn't telling the truth. He was secretly comparing Hannah with you. He wished that Hannah was you.

And what about Parker? Huh? He may like Hannah, but he LOVES you. Who does he come to for help on his science homework? You. After he met Hannah, he came up to me and wished that you and Booth would get together and he would be able to call you mum. A lot of people are going to miss you; even people you don't know," Hodgins promised.

"You promise?" Brennan asked.

"If I had to make a billboard advertising what a good person you are to make everyone understand, I would," was Hodgins' response.

"Thank you," Brennan breathed.

"Anytime," Hodgins replied before adding, "But one thing I will NOT forgive you for is making my wife an emotional wreck."

They laughed sadly at that. Then Hodgins realised something. This was the first time everyone smiled since they heard the news about Brennan's death. Ever since Booth told them, they were all moarning her loss and working in the early hours of the morning to solve her murder. He remembered how he, Angela, Zach, Booth and Dr Goodman worked around the clock to solve the murder of her mother.

"How's your mum, by the way?" Hodgins couldn't help but ask.

Brennan gave a small smile before saying, "She's good. Upset that I ended up in heaven sooner than I was supposed to and how I ended up there. But she was happy to be reunited with me."

"At least there's an upside for you," Hodgins chuckled sadly.

"Get back to work, Dr Hodgins," Brennan instructed before shoving her hands into the pockets of her lab coat and left his work area.

Hodgins sadly watched her walked away as if she never died. He knew that he would never see her again. She would never walk into his office and ask for his process, they'll never spend time together, they'll never solve cases together; they'll never do anything together anymore.

"Yes, Dr Brennan," Hodgins whispered to himself as he began scanning the samples on the bloody clothes.

He knew that Brennan's death would affect everyone she knew; Booth, Angela, Max and Russ especially. He also knew that things would never be the same in the lab again. Also, what was going to happen to the squinterns; Wendall especially? After all, the only reason he's still working here aside from the scholarship is because the great Temperance Brennan was his mentor. What's going to happen to him now that she's gone?

He also knew that there was one burden that he could lift off of everyone's shoulders: the funeral expenses. After all, he's the soul heir of the Canteliever Group? He owes them that much.

"We'll make you proud, Temperance Brennan," Hodgins swore quietly.  


* * *

**Me: OK. I know that it wasn't my usual 7 pages. But I just wanted to get this chapter over and done with so I can move on to the next vision.**

**Booth: And this time, Ice is letting you decide who is going to go next.**

**Me: We still have Cam, Sweets, Angela and Zach. I decided not to do the squinterns because that would make the story too long and I want to keep it at least under 20 chapters. Also, Booth will have a couple of more visions of her. Such as when he goes back to Woodland to look for trace evidence he would have possibly missed and at the funeral. But I'm not gonna let him have the vision Gibbs has where he walks up to Kate's coffin and sees her laying peacefully inside smiling at him and saying, "**_**You're late for my funeral, Gibbs.**_**"**

**Booth: I personally don't like that vision.**

**Me: I like it. I just don't think it's suitable for this story.**

**Booth: And, Ice has another question to ask you.**

**Me: OK. You know how this is a what-if story of what could've happened if Brennan got hit and died. Well, I'm thinking of doing another story like that, but with one change. It will be a what-if story of what could've happened if Brennan got hit but survived. But do you think I should follow through? There's a story similar on here and I don't wanna be stealing ideas.**

**Booth: No she doesn't.**

**Me: There was absolutely no need to rephrase what I said, Seeley Joseph Booth.**

**Booth: I felt like it!**

**Me: Well, anyways, I have to go now. I have to pay a couple of archives a visit.**

**Booth: If you want more…well, you should know the drill by now.**

**Me: But here it is anyways. Review, alerts and faves will make me shine like gold.**

**Booth: *snickers***

**Me: I know where Brennan hides her big gun.**

**Booth: You wouldn't.**

**Me: I would. Bye!**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I have bad news that I do not want to break. But it has to be done Due to lack of inspiration for this story, difficulty in writing further due to other reasons and I don't like making you guys waiting so long for an update if I can help it…**_

_**I have decided to put this story up for adoption.**_

_**This is the hardest decision that I have ever had to make. I am so sorry. But I do not want to see a way around this. If you are interested in taking over, please let me know via PM.**_

_**Also, if this story is part of a series such as my plans for Loonatics Unleashed, please let me know if you want to take over the whole series or just that story. But if you just want to take over that one story, please help me find someone else who would be more than happy to write the series.**_

_**Also, please let me know if you wish to just continue on from where I left off or rewrite the entire story completely so I can decide whether or not to delete the story from my account.**_

_**I hope someone would be able to continue my story and give you guys closure. For those who take over, please know that if you ever reach a hard time with the story, I am available for consultations.**_

_**I will post another notice on this story to let you know who will be taking over my story. But aside from that notice, there will be no more posts for this story.**_

_**Please know that I am so sorry and I never wanted it to come down to this. But I didn't see another way. I want this story to be continued. But I just can't do it. I would like to thank you all for standing by me and being so patient (mostly).**_

_**If you would like to see more of my work, please feel free to visit my profile and feel free to read the other stories that are safe from adoption.**_

_**I hope that someone will take over for this story and that they will do it justice and it will be amazing.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**IceGirl2772**_


End file.
